Fateful meet
by DaiKise Hisui
Summary: "I love you." is all I wanted to hear from you Aominecchi.


_**Hello ! This is my first AoKise writing in english so I hope this is not too horrible to read :/**_

 _ **I'm French and if you have advices to help me progress in english, I would like you to tell me about it ^^**_

 _ **Anyway, enjoy it !**_

* * *

You saw me at the corner of the street, you stopped walking and approached me with a ball in the hand. You were spinning it as if it was a part of your body, an extension of your arm, the thing that was capturing all of your attention. Oh yeah, I perfectly remember the look you had at this moment. When the ball fell on the floor and came slowly to touch my feet. You glanced the orange ball first, then you looked me deeply as an alien. I didn't know what to think about the way you stared at me. In fact, I didn't even have the time to because you asked me to give you back the object of all your thoughts.

"Erm, please ?" you said.

"Oh sorry, there." I answered while I gave you the ball, lost in my mind.

I just had the time to closely smell your scent when you took the basketball of my hands. Everytime I close my eyes, I can still remember this fragance so particular. From this day on, I started playing basketball, I started playing with you "Damn, he's so cool." is what I thought the first time I saw you during a match. This agility, this imposing presence, this wild style, all eyes turned towards you when you finally dunked with a herculean strength. I first admired you as a fan consiedering you as a star, a star which was shining too far away from me, a star that, unfortunately, I could never surpass. Accordingly to this exagerate admiration, my feelings changed gradually into a deep love towards you. I knew you would never love me so I've been silent about it for days, weeks, months and years.

"Come on, it'll be fun !" I supported.

Yes it was. During highschool, I invited you over for my birthday. I still feel guilty about that because unlike what I said, I just decided to invite you and only you this day. Nevertheless, you limped along all the way with your usual enthusiasm, and we finally reached my house. No parents, no sisters to disturb us and best of all, I was with you. As you were exhausted, you slouched yourself in the couch and I joined you in the same position.

I don't know why or even how we come to do it but we definitely did. Two glasses of alcohol and you finished drunk. Inside of me, I hope that you faked and that you just really wanted me. Gently, you put your lips against mine you passed the tongue, your hands were touching my body while I catched on your tanned neck. I was shivering everytime you touched me, kissed me, licked all of my body, caressed every inch of my virgin skin, whipered a ton of things with your freaking deep voice. When you finally gave me what I wanted for so long, you seemed to enjoy it. At least, the smile, that I've never seen before on your beautiful and hot face was translating your passion at the time of our union. The best sensation of my life, the reason of why I was born, I found it right at this instant.

The following day when I felt the cold sheet right next to me, I surprised myself by a perfect self-control. I wasn't even angry or sad, just happy to have done it with anyone but you. I know you, you would never do this kind of things with a guy and especially with me. I don't know if I should have been happy or depressed that you did it due to alcohol, thus I prefered chose the first option.

Two days after, I saw you waiting for me at the exit of Kaijo. Hesitating, I took my courage in my hands and went right infront of him. Your blue eyes stared at me intently, you took my hand in yours and whispered.

"Are you single ?"

I should have hit my face just to be sure of what you said but I just asked : "W-What ?"

"If you are, I came here to say that you're not anymore."

The more you talked, the more you blushed. As if you knew that I was looking at you with red patches, you suddendly kissed me. Not in a "wild" way, no, but in a very sweet and romantic one. I felt my heart and my head about to explode, I blushed very very hard and after you finished to joke about my shyness, I smiled back at you.

"Can't you just say it ?"

"There's nothing more to say."

"Aominecchi, I love you."

"Me too."

"I want you to say it !"

"I don't want to !"

"Aominecchi !"

"Fuck it ! You perfectly know that I love you !"

"Yes, I know it."

And I kissed you once more.

* * *

 ** _This is very "lovey-dovey" and short I know X) But I tried to write something, let's say, "simple" to start writing in english :)_**

 ** _I hope you liked it, let me know what you think about it in reviews ;)_**


End file.
